


Reflection

by marythefan (marylex)



Category: lotrips
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/marythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something of Theoden in Bernard.</p><p>Written as part of the Mightier Than The Sword Asia Relief Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishchick/gifts).



It's completely inappropriate - and at his age! - but Bernard finds himself watching with something like sympathy as Orlando flutters around Viggo like a shy schoolboy, as Dominic follows Viggo and finds any excuse to touch him. More, Bernard finds himself understanding the way the entire cast inclines toward Viggo, their captain, their king.

He wonders if his own feelings resemble the remnants of a boy's long-ago crush on the mysterious soldier who served his father, for a time. Bernard would like to think there's something of Theoden in himself. And he knows there's much of Aragorn - of Thorongil - in Viggo.


End file.
